Living as a Family
by CharlieRoose
Summary: Samantha was left by her family, the Cullens at Swift boarding and day school. she has been there for all of her life except for three day. everything has been the same, but now, her golden eyed family comes to town and they want her back. they want to by
1. Chapter 1 REVISED

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Ok, well, Bella never existed (no getting mad at me for it.) Esme somehow got pregnant and had a baby girl. She named the baby girl, Samantha. The family thought it was in Samantha's best interest if she went to a boarding school, where she wouldn't get hurt by her family. But now, sixteen years later, Samantha hasn't forgotten her family, but thinks they don't love her. Her family hasn't forgotten her, and decided they need a change of pace; why not go to the school where Samantha goes? Samantha can live with them off campus then, and they could be a family. Ok, well, that is just the back round for my story. So review and tell me what you think!

**PS: I am so sorry for not updating in a very long time and I understand if no one wants to read this, but now I am going through all of my stories completely and rewriting them all chapter by chapter. I am sorry, I moved a lot then I was depressed and fighting some serous health problems. Then I got better and starting playing sports again and now I am a senior and founder and president of a club and president of another club. And guys, when I said I was depressed, I mean I get really depressed and it takes a serious toll on my health and its really really hard on me to even think about writing when I get into that mood but I am trying. I am not going to make anymore excuses for myself. I am so sorry. Its just im really happy for a period of time and then its like WHAM! Depressed for no reason and it sucks really bad. And right now I am fighting off another relapse but I shall do. I have to. **

Chapter One: **Today is definitely not my day.**

It was freezing and my cheeks were stained red, not with embarrassment like they normally are, but with cold. Snow balls were flying everywhere and all around me, I saw my army laying dead on the snow covered ground.

I rolled my eyes as I was shoved out of the way by Mike who took the snow ball that was flying straight towards my face. Mike thus dramatically fell to the ground and called out, "Sam! Oh Sam! You must continue to lead the army. We must rule the world…"

I chuckled as I thought back to the day when I was picked in my AP History class to be the "ruler" of Germany.

_I was sitting in history listening to the constant chatter around me of everyone's plans to go home for winter break and I sighed. No one bothered to ask me if I would be going home for winter break because everyone knew that my family had sent me to boarding school. I haven't seen __**them**__ since I was three when they gave me to Dean Carden to keep here. _

_Before I could reminisce about my past any longer, Mr. Patton walked in with several folders in his arms and a maniacal looking smile on his face. Everyone sat straight in their chairs and waited patiently for him to begin our lesson.  
"Alright, class, since we have finished the history of WW2, I have decided that we are going to have a little re-enactment of it. I will give one of these lovely folders to the leader of each country and we will go from there." _

_I wasn't paying much attention to when he started to hand out folders because I thought that I wasn't going to be a leader. Five minutes of passing folders out, a folder was placed on to my desk. I looked up in shock thinking that Mr. Patton had mistaken me for someone else, and as if he could read minds, "yes, Ms. Cullen, that is for you. Don't look so shocked. I know you like to be in charge. I have after all known you for seventeen years now." _

_I opened and closed my mouth without a sound coming out of it. My cheeks were now flaming red and I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole because everyone was now staring at me and giggling. I gave the most menacing glare that I could muster, which wasn't much because it just made everyone laugh harder. I sighed and opened my folder._ Hmm, Germany.

_Mr. Patton cleared his thought and started to explain the rules of engagement. Everyone was quiet up until Mr. Patton said we would be using snow balls to hit each other with and Mike stood up and asked why we couldn't use balloons filled with red paint. Everyone laughed once again and Mike went on to explain how the last time we re-enacted a war, some people didn't know how to stay dead once they were hit and came back a zombies. Laughter filled the air once more. _

I didn't realize I was standing up in the battle zone when a snowball-or at least what should have been a snowball was hurled towards my face. WHAM! I was taken down. My face stung like a bitch and I gingerly went to wipe away any remaining ice and snow off my face when I saw blood come off my glove.

I quickly took my glove off and pressed my hand to my face and sure enough, I was bleeding and a lot. Just then, Mike looked over at me and gasped.

"Sam, what happened?" Mike asked with concern evident in his eyes.

"I have no idea, an ice ball came hurling towards my face. Is it bad?"

"You need to go to the nurse. Just go, I will let Patton know where you are at."

With that I nodded and quickly hurried off to the nurse's office. I kept my glove pressed firmly to my face while I waited for Nurse Hurt to take a look.

"Oh dear, what happened!?" Nurse Hurt asked, I refrained from rolling my eyes and instead came up with a smartass comment, well at least as smartass as I can get with her cleaning my wound.

"World War 2 happened." She shook her head and continued to clean while I prayed I would not have to get stitches. Twenty minutes later after being thoroughly cleaned and checked, Nurse Hurt finally spoke.

"Well my dear, it looks like you have one heck of a battle wound and will have one heck of a shiner for a while, but no stitches."

"YES!" Nurse Hurt gave me a perplexed looked to my shout and I explained, "yes, to not having stitches. It will not scar, correct?"

"That is correct, but I want you to go back to your dorm room and rest."

I nodded my head and started to leave when Nurse Hurt called out, "Oh and dear? Try not to get hurt again."

I rolled my eyes and said, "no guarantees," and left while laughter floated towards me.

I headed towards the main office with the note to have the office inform my teachers that I will be retiring to my dorm room for the remainder of the day. I walked into the office and Ms. Lax, the high school secretary was not there. I sighed and curled up in one of the overly stuffed chairs and waited for Ms. Lax to return. She was probably in Dean Carden's office for some meeting.

My eyes became heavy and closed. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I was woken up by someone shaking me awake on the shoulder.

"Samantha? What are you doing here, dear?"

_Crap. Dean Carden. _I quickly rubbed the remainder of sleep out of my eyes and uncurled myself from the chair and stood.

"Sorry, Dean Carden, I was waiting for Ms. Lax to come by so that I could give her a note. I apologize for sleeping ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Nonsense dear. What is the note fo-oh dear! Look at that bandage! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am quite alright, just very tired."

"That is understandable. Samantha, dear, come into my office, will you? I have some things I must discuss with you and I can take that note for you."

I nodded my head tiredly but followed Carden into her office. As I walked into her office, I noticed seven pairs of legs. I looked up and saw seven matching pairs of honey-golden eyes. _You have got to be kidding me. Today is definitely not my day._

I did not bother to sit, I just wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible and go to my room and sleep. _Mmmm sleep, that sounds really good…FOCUS SAM!_

"What can I do for you, Dean Carden?"

"Well Samantha, do you know who these people are?"

"Yes ma'am, I do. May I be excused? I am exhausted. I fought in a war and sadly died, I even have the battle wound to prove it."

"Samantha, I understand your exhaustion and I know that you are rather uncomfortable right now, but your family came here because they wanted to discuss several things with you."

"For instance?"

"Well, your siblings would like to come here in January, since there is no point in starting now since the semester ends in three days and your family would like you to join them for winter break."

I couldn't believe it. Why are they coming back now? They left me. They don't love me. What could they possibly want with me? They gave me when I was three. I sighed. This is too much but I want to know what they could possibly want and why now.

"I am lost ma'am. I do not see where I am needed in this conversation since I am a student here and not the dean, I do not control admissions, you do. I do not see what the point is in asking me whether or not they could attend our great school since it does not concern me. As for winter break," I now turned to face the people that left me seventeen years ago, "I am perplexed, with good reason, as to why you all would like me to join you all for winter break? Why now? What about seventeen years ago when you dropped me off on the door step? You could not be bothered then. So my question still remains, since it does seem a bit odd, to want me to join the family for winter break."  
I waited for a response for a good five minutes, but one did not come. I sighed and looked at Dean Carden, "If you were trying to subtly ask if I would be to handle the Cullen family to attend our great school, then I suppose my answer would be yes, because it is not my place to decide whether or not a person is to come to a school and I am seventeen, I believe I can deal with my emotions and not allow things such as this to stand in my way when it comes to my education. As for winter break," I glanced at the people who left me, once more, took a deep breathe which I was sure I would need, especially for what I was about to say, "I suppose I will join you all for winter break. Although, I have questions that I would like answered. If they are not answered, or just half truth-ed, I will leave and come back here and celebrate the festivities by myself like I have done for years."

I looked to the dean once more, and I was given the nod of dismissal. I politely bowed my head, and said goodbye to all and that I would see my family in three days when they would pick me up for my break.

I left the room feeling proud of myself for the way that I handle that. I did not scream or cry, and for that I was happy. I proceeded to walk back to my dorm room where I jumped into my bed and slept through lunch and dinner.

When I woke up the next morning, I found a note under my door.

_**Thank you for giving us a chance. You won't regret it and you will have all your questions answered. **_

_** -A **_

_** Ps, you have been excused from the rest of your classes and you are to pack up anything you would like to bring home. We will pick you up today. See you then. **_

I took a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Ok, well, Bella never existed (no getting mad at me for it.) Esme somehow got pregnant and had a baby girl. She named the baby girl, Samantha. The family thought it was in Samantha's best interest if she went to a boarding school, where she wouldn't get hurt by her family. But now, sixteen years later, Samantha hasn't forgotten her family, but thinks they don't love her. Her family hasn't forgotten her, and decided they need a change of pace; why not go to the school where Samantha goes? Samantha can live with them off campus then, and they could be a family. Ok, well, that is just the back round for my story. So review and tell me what you think!

**Ps. I am going to try and write at least once a week if not, once every two weeks, it will be easier now since I got my third laptop working again, but I do have summer classes that I am taking to help me remember my languages so, if you are good at Spanish, French or Italian, message me please! I have all that to do, and I am a senior this year so I have a lot of planning to do as well as a clubs to organize and I have twenty summer reading books to read along with the suggested reading which isn't really suggested but it looks nice when it is "suggested" (more like mandatory if you weren't catching my drift) ANYWAYS that's it for now!...OH WAIT! Do any of y'all know an organization that needs donations? Or research projects or suggestions for community service? If you do know anything and I mean even the slightest thing can help, please please PLEASE message me. THANK YOU! I love you my wonderful readers and enjoy!**

Chapter 2:** Well here goes nothing**

I crumpled up the note and threw it in my waste basket. I looked at the time and it was ten. Breakfast was still being served for those lucky devils that didn't have an eight AM class. I put on my skinny jeans, purple ruffle top, and knee high brown leather boots. I grabbed my keys and ID card along with my sweatshirt and walked to get breakfast. I refused to look at myself in the mirror because I knew that it would not be the prettiest of sights but I was determined not to allow that to ruin my breakfast time.

I was in line for waffles when a pair of arms snaked their way around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder.

"I didn't see you in class yesterday baby." Jake purred in my ear. I shuddered with repulsion and rolled my eyes at him. I should have known that it was his arms, all my friends are in class right now. Jake hasn't gotten the hint in the four years of me knowing hi

"How many times do I have to tell you, Jake, that I am not your 'baby' or your 'boo' and to get your filthy paws off me, you mongrel!" I hissed at him.

"Oh baby, I know that you don't mean that." Jake said as he tightened his arms around my waist.

I sighed. He wasn't going to take the hint without me being forceful. I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. Smiling up at him, he smiled back. I drew my knee back and then up into his groin.

"Touch me again and you will lose the family jewels! Understand me?!" I shouted this time as Jake released his hold on me and fell to the ground clutching his balls. I was no longer hungry or could even attempt to eat because if I did, I knew it would all be thrown up from repulsion.

"You little BITCH! You are going to regret this!" Jake shouted at me as I walked out of the cafeteria and back to my room to pack. Suddenly, I was grateful to no longer be staying here for break. I smiled.

I get back to my dorm and pull out my Vera Bradley campus backpack, large duffle bag and large suit case. Then I proceeded to pull out my bathroom supplies from my shower and threw it in my suit case. I went back to the bathroom and started putting my make up back in to the giant see-through box and pulled my nail polish bag from my cabinet while I was in the bathroom. I put my nail polish in the suit case as well and knew that no matter how much I tried, my make up box would not fit in anything. I sigh and collected my laptop and my second semester class books so that I can start to look through them over the break. I put some of my favorite books along with my required reading books for my second semester classes into my backpack. Then I went to my closest and filled my duffle bag with all the clothes that I could and then took my suit case and filled that with shoes and more clothes until it was full. I took the laptop that I set aside on my bed and put it in my Vera Bradley laptop case. Then once three bags were full and all bags were put by my door. I went to my bed and grabbed my pillow and quilt. I folded the quilt neatly and place it through the handle on my suitcase.

As I finished up, there was a knock on my door, I looked through the peep whole and saw that it was my siblings. I opened up the door and ushered them in.

"Hold on just a sec and then I will be good to go." I said as I dove under my bed for my purse. I heard Emmett chuckle as I did so. I refrained from rolling my eyes at him, and stuffed my keys and ID card into my purse. I grabbed my laptop case and put it on my shoulder. Then I slid my backpack on then duffle bag and purse. Then I awkwardly grabbed my suitcase and looked up at my siblings. They all looked amused at me and I blushed.

"Ready."

"Oh my god! Samantha! You matched your luggage! THAT IS WONDERFUL! We are going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed at me, simultaneously throwing her small arms around me, and knock both of us over.

"Okay, boys, too much luggage for one person, so take it away," Rosalie said, which led to me being lifted to my feet by Jasper. All three of the boys divided up my luggage between themselves.

"Good to go?" I asked after everyone was situated with my things, the only thing I was carrying was my purse and that was after I fought with Edward over carrying my purse.

Alice nodded her head and led me out of the room. Once everyone was out, I turned and locked up my dorm room.

"Wow, this is exciting, I guess. I have never been off campus before."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted at me.

I nodded my head and said, "There was never a need for me to go off campus, everything that I could ever want, I could order online. If I wanted alcho-I mean, if I wanted clothes, perfumes, etc., I could just order and have it delivered."

"Well we will need to fix that." Alice said while she hooked her arm with my left and Rosalie with my right. I smiled; maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

We walked outside and they led the way to a silver Volvo, and a Jeep. Emmet and Rosalie went to the Jeep. Edward, Jasper, and Alice went to the Volvo. The boys popped the trunk to the Volvo and put all my things in it. Alice tugged on my arm and said, "I won the rocks, paper, scissors shoot! So you are riding with Jasper, Edward, and I."

I nodded my head and "see ya laters," to Rosalie and Emmet. I sat in the back seat with Alice, who started to prattle on about all the shopping we would have to do over break.

"Wait, where do you guys live?" I asked when I realized that I had no idea as to where we were going or how long it would take.

"We live in Forks." Edward spoke up as he glanced at me. I just nodded my head. That meant a twenty minute drive that should take an hour, with the rate he was driving.

"So why didn't Esme and Carlisle join you all today to pick me up?"

I did not bother to call them 'mom and dad,' because I they haven't been around long enough for me to do so and I was sorry if it hurt them but I was already trying to give them a chance, there was only so much that I was going to give at once. They need to earn those names, 'mom and dad.'

This time Alice spoke, "Caslisle was called into emergency surgery and Esme decided to get the house ready for you."

I nodded and the ride continued with Alice just prattling along about shopping. It was another five minutes before I asked for the radio to be put on. Edward put on classical music.

"No offense, Edward, buttttttttttt how about you act your physical age and put on real music. Not this crap." Alice giggled at me while I said this, Jasper chuckled and Edward glared.

"She has you there, dear brother. Change this garbage. Don't bore us to death." Jasper said in my defense. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Seriously, I listened to Mongolian chants that were more interesting than this. I think you can do better," I said. Alice howled at this with laughter. Jasper's whole body was shaking from laughter. Edward continued to glare at me but changed the station. I sighed. Imagine Dragons was playing "It's Time," so I started to do the hand clap thing from the beginning. Alice joined in and we did it through the entire song laughing. Then the Cup Song came on and we started to sing along. I would hit notes that were too high for me to see Edward cringed. Alice saw what I was doing and joined in the fun.

"If you both continue to do that on purpose, I will turn the radio off." Edward snapped at us, which only made us go into a fit of giggles.

"So Sam, tell me what do you like to do?" Alice asked once she calmed down.

"Well, I like to shop, read, write, dance, swimming-I'm on the varsity swim team, I have been since I was a freshman-I got my drivers' license when I was sixteen, I like to drive even if its only in the school parking lot. I used to play piano, but I don't have the patience for it anymore. I couldn't stay focused for long. You know?"

"You couldn't stay focused?" Jasper asked with surprise in his voice.

"Well when I was younger it was hard, but my teachers thought that I might have had ADD, so I was put on medication to keep me focused, but even now, I still have some problems. Oh, that reminds me, is there a pharmacy near the house?"

"Yes there is, do you want us to go into town and get it right now?" Edward asked while staring at me in the mirror.

"Nah, besides my prescriptions are in my suitcase and I don't feel like digging. I could go later."

"Prescriptions? As in plural?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

I did not want to tell them about all the medications I have to take to keep my life semi-normal. They did not need to know about the fainting, seizures, lack of eating, or how my body is slowly and painfully dying. They didn't need to know that my doctor said he didn't believe I would make it to see my ninetieth birthday. The medications are just prolonging my death.

No one knows and I have kept it that way for three years now. I didn't want nor need anyone's pity. Everyone dies. It is a part of life. Some just live longer than others. When I first found out the news, I didn't know what to do. I felt so numb. I couldn't believe it at the time, I was fourteen. I had my whole life ahead of me. I was suppose to live forever, be happy, healthy, get married and have kids. None of that was going to happen now. My dreams of going to college and being a lawyer were crushed.

I gave up. What was the point in studying, getting my drivers' license, dating, or anything if I was going to be dead by the time I am nineteen? I was angry. I was angry at myself. At my parents. At my siblings. At school. At life. At the world. At everything. That was a bad time in my life. But I had to move on. I didn't want to be remembered as the angry child that pushed everyone away. That wasn't me. At least, not anymore.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not realize that we pulled up to the house, or rather I should say, mansion. I got out of the car and the boys were grabbing my things from the trunk.

I walked into the house in a sort of daze, I hadn't thought about my imminent death in a while. But the conversation in the car brought up all those emotions that I worked so hard to keep bottled up for two years now. I felt so sad and depressed now. I had to get my medication. Now. One of my many medications was an anti-depressant. I found out it doesn't work very well by itself, but with a Redbull, it works really well.

I just needed a way to get to the store. I just wanted to be happy. And as if someone heard my internal battle, Alice came over and took me to my room where all my things were now. Once we unpacked everything, she asked if I wanted to go to the store and get my medication. I jumped at the chance.

Alice waited patiently with me for the pharmacist to come over so I could get my refills. Once the pharmacist came over I just gave him the stack of prescriptions and his eyes widen.  
"Will this be a problem to fill these?" I asked. I really needed my medications. Maybe I should have called ahead, but atlas, I didn't think about that before hand.

"N-no-not at all, miss…"

"Cullen. Samantha Cullen." The poor pharmacist's eyes widen again, atlas, he knew my family.

"These will be ready in twenty minutes, Ms. Cullen."  
"Very well, thank you for your time. I will see you in twenty minutes."

I told Alice that I needed a few human things and she nodded and came with me. I picked up make up that I was running low on, new nail polish-I learned at an early age that you can never have enough nail polish- I found the new shampoo and conditioner that I wanted but could never seem to order online. Finally, I made my way to the area where energy drinks where kept. Alice wrinkled her nose but didn't say anything. I picked up several cases of Redbull and three giant bags of candy, sour patch kids, peanut butter M&M's and pretzel M&M's. Alice looked at me with a questioning look as I started to head towards the ice cream. I made a point of showing her my plan for tonight and the most evil looking smile appeared on her face.

"That's prefect!" She squealed as she went to grab twelve big containers of ice cream. Since we still had time, we decided to browse the music and movies section. I picked up One Direction, Taylor Swift, Something Borrowed, my latest addiction on TV, Covert Affairs, and couple more things. And by a couple, I mean, I practically wiped them out of everything because I loved today's music, plus I got three, one hundred dollar itunes gift cards for myself. I love my music and movies. By the time we finished paying for everything and put it in the car, my medications were ready to be picked up.

Once we got home, Alice announced that all the Cullen kids would be doing some bonding tonight and there will be total participation or else. Esme came into the room and looked at all the bags in Alice and my arms.

"Did you have fun my dears?" Esme asked while she helped take some of the bags back to the kitchen. Alice and I followed.

Alice and I looked at each other both with mischievous smiles on our faces and replied at the same time, "yes."

"Good, I'm glad. Why do you have these Redbulls' dear? They are bad for your health."

"They are with my medication plus I like the taste. Tropical tasting." I said as I grabbed a Redbull and took out all of my pills. I popped the tab, put the pills in my mouth, and swallowed. I then collected all my medicine before anyone could see it and took it up stairs to my private bathroom. I went back down stairs, collected the things that I brought that went in my room and repeated the process.

I went to the living room and saw that Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero. I smirked. I was the best player at school and I was sure I could beat them.

"Hey can I play?" I asked innocently.

Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go read a magazine like Rose and Alice do. You wouldn't be able to keep up with us," Emmett said.

_ It's on. _

"If you are so sure I won't be able to keep up, why don't we make a bet?"

That got their attention.

"Darlin,' what kind of bet?" Jasper asked letting his southern accent slip.

"If I win against you both, you will have to go shopping with Alice and wear girl clothes for a week."

"What if we win?" Jasper asked.

"Name your prize."

Jasper and Emmett argued over what they would make me do and after twenty minutes, it looked like Jasper gave up and Emmett won.

"If we win," Emmett started then smiled, I could hear Edward saying 'don't you dare' from upstairs, "if we win, you have play mud-pit volleyball with us in Ali-" Alice shrieked from upstairs," Alice's clothes."

"Deal."

Jasper and Emmett were in for a big surprise. _**Let the games begin. **_


End file.
